Private Conversations
by Warbird
Summary: Sidestory to the fic "New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB" Curious about what Silverio does off screen? Maybe you want to know even more about his past and backstory. Then listen in on his thoughts and who he is willing to share he secrets with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio.**

**Private Conversations**

**Chapter 3.1 – A "Day" in the Life**

It was well pasted midnight when Silverio walked into his apartment after his "rounds" that evening. Checking up after each of the girls was simple enough, though time consuming. Cornelia was the only still awake when he arrived, but the phone conversation that he listened in on revealed that Taranee had been awake at that point in time. Having yet to tap their phone lines he could only hear Cornelia's side of their conversation. He knew that he'd have to wait until he reviewed the surveillance of the girls' homes to learn the rest of what they were talking about. The most he picked up on were the topics of their talk, such as their thoughts about being guardians, having Will as their leader, and most prominent were the rumors of Will.

After Cornelia and her family went to sleep, he snuck in and inspect their living environment for any and all clues he hadn't noticed before when he bugged her home. He repeated the process at each of their homes and found nothing worthwhile that provide any new insight into who they were as individuals. So his visits gained him nothing more but a few snacks as he raided their refrigerators and the top shelf of Irma's closet for a hide back of chips.

Seating himself in at his computer in a locked and almost pitch black room, Silver gently moved his mouse and awoke his sleeping computer as six flat panel monitors lit up. The bottom middle screen showed a simple desktop with an application running. The other screens displayed one random camera from each of the five girls homes. A few key strokes and the main screen displayed a total of over six hundred hours' worth of surveillance footage.

"Well that more than I intended to review." Silver spoke and hit a few more keys. With that, a new window popped up revealing the progress of as a number of process were displayed one after the other.

Applying Filters

Editing Surveillance

Synchronizing Surveillance

Final Editing

Filtering Complete

"Much better, but I'll probably need to tweak the filters more. I doubt even half of this is worth reviewing." Silver though aloud, looking at the main screen that now displayed a total of only four hours of surveillance that needed to be reviewed.

A another few key strokes brought up all the filtered surveillance for Irma's with five camera images displayed on five of the monitors with a series of audio players cascading on the main monitor. Each piece of surveillance was time stamped in chronological order starting with the bottom left monitor and going clockwise over to the bottom right monitor.

Silver began the playback, the bottom left monitor started first with others starting as their timestamps matched up. Some monitors turned blank before changing to paused images with timestamps for later in the day. The sound often dropped or muted as the playback began the audio players in synch with the videos. All the while Silver took in the events making mental notes of both Irma's life and adjustments to make for the filters to clear more pointless footage and keep footage with relevant information.

Silver watch Irma and her family's morning route, fragments of how her mother spent her day, their family dinner minus Irma, and Irma's arrival home and the audio surveillance vocalizing some of her thoughts of her day. Silver repeated the process and reviewed the surveillance of the other girl's homes. Often as he watched he'd speed up the playback for the sake of time and waited for filters to restore normal playback as it reached certain tags that kept the scene from being removed by the filters.

Even after going back to review the phone call between Cornelia and Taranee, by listening to the synchronized audio players from both of their rooms, Silver managed to finish reviewing in just under four hours. He then spent some time adjusting the filters to remove more irrelevant footage such as some of the more humdrum actions this first day revealed. In addition to the filters that kept conversations that include the girls' names, Silver readjusted the facial and voice recognition filters that focused on the comings and goings of people outside of the respective families from each house.

Silver paid special care to the recognition filters due to the paranoid thought that someone in disguise might infiltrate their homes and inconsistencies between their face and voice might be best way to identify them. Though more than likely the filter would just catch and early sign of the cold or flu or just a simply bout of laryngitis.

* * *

With surveillance done Silver noticed that it was passed four A.M. as he laid down for some sleep.

"Damn, less than two hours till dawn." Silver commented in annoyance. "Maybe I should just sleep in."

The thought was discarded almost instantly as his mind wondered back to Will and events of that evening. Susan's drunken stupor, her striking Will's face and that terrible scene with Will holding that razor in her hand.

"I shouldn't have ended with Will's footage." Silver said with that scene weighing on his mind. The thought of Will killing herself bothered him much more than it should have. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd seen someone die. Far from it, he'd seen more death that anyone should see over the course of a lifetime or several. How many people had he'd witnessed killing themselves, killing others, had he killed himself or otherwise failed to save? How many people had he seen die? Had he put thought into now, he'd know exactly how many and how they had died. Even most of their names were etched into his memory, those whose names he failed to learn were remember by some description. That mother in Houston, the little pigtailed girl on the bus, the ginger boy bitten by that snake. Even every bastard that tried to kill him or an innocent, the thug soaked in fuel as he pulled the trigger, the rebel soldier who hadn't expected his grenade returned to him, the brainwashed assassin impaled on his own sword, everyone that Silver had little choice but kill with his own hands.

Silver wasn't the kind of guy to dwell on such things and allow guilt to weigh him down. He made the best choices he could and refused to regret those choices with no alternatives available. His only remorse was that he couldn't save everyone. He'd learned to deal with that fact that often the choice wasn't even his to make. It was the limitations that got to him, how much power could he use, how far could he go to help. If he had pushed farther could he saved more people or doomed himself to _their_ judgment.

'_Can I save her?'_ is the question that Silver wished he could answer. This was a situation that his powers couldn't help him with. She was too important to force, he couldn't force her, threaten her, or hypnotizes her. He had no tools that could help protect, none save for words. Words were an effective tool; Silver was experienced at using them to buy time, gain information, and tricking people into a vulnerable state. But to convince her that life was worth living that was something he could barely convince himself was true most of the time.

But she had to keep living, it was important, he knew that much. She couldn't die, she couldn't kill herself, and he had to make sure of that. The thought of her dying, of losing her…

'_Of losing her?'_ did he really think that?

There it was again, the feeling of attachment to this girl he barely knew. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt and it was only getting harder to ignore and pretend it wasn't there or acknowledge what this feeling was. He could allow it, he knew better that to let himself act on this feeling. For her own good he had to stay detached and act more objective.

It was so strange how much she affected him after only a single day. Then again it's really been two days hasn't it. Two day since he arrived, two days since that first moment…

* * *

Two days ago Silverio hovered high above Heatherfield as the rain fell, lightening lit up the dark cloudy skies and the thunder boom. In only a few short hours since arrived he'd made most of his preparations for his time in this dimension.

After quick stop at a diamond exchange he'd manage to obtain the necessary seed money needed to quickly start a life in this world. Even at only sixty percent of their value he had more than he need to get by for the next few months. From there he quickly made his way to where he sensed something important was soon going to happen. After reaching Heatherfield it was clear that what he was sensing were six individual people of significance, four in the town below, one out of town moving toward them down a highway, and a sixth even further out of town.

So far he'd already checked the four girls living in the town, and had already obtained their names. Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale seemed to be part of typical white American families, one middle class the upper class, Hay-Lin Lin's family were Chinese and owned restaurant named the Silver Dragon, and Taranee Cook had an interracial family all black save for her white mother.

One of the remaining people he had to check seemed to be somewhere in the wilderness, difficult to find but it seemed to Silver that this person could wait until later. Perhaps they would come to him when role came into play. For now the one moving towards him had entered the city and navigating through the streets. Silver decided to check this person out before making living arrangements that allowed him easy access to any of the soon to five individuals that he would observing.

As Silver flew high over head he slowly managed to identify the car that held the person he'd need to identify before continuing. Silver landed on a build across from the parking lot of an apartment building that the car had pulled into. Putting on a pair of sunglasses he tapped the shades near his temple and causing them to display a telescopic view of his objective's car. He looked on as a young red headed girl stepped out of the car into the rain. She pulled the hood of her grey jacket over her head looked around.

Silver's heart skipped a beat, an unusual feeling but it pale in importance compared to sight he beheld. The girl was beautiful, Silver was entranced by her face framed by red hair sticking out from her hood and the most gorgeous brown eyes he'd ever witnessed. Despite the sadness in those very eyes and worried look of her face he couldn't help being amazed by her. Silver had see and meet many girls in his travel and by most guy's opinion's many of those girls had better "stats" than his red head. But if Silver were to truthfully voice his honest opinion, this girl was by far the most beautiful girl he ever had or ever would see in all of his existence. Suddenly another woman appeared out of nowhere.

'_Where had she come from?' _Silver thought confused that he failed to notice her arrival. It then dawn on him that the girl couldn't have been driving the car. I tall brunette was likely her mother who seemed to be asking for help unpacking the car. After opening the back of the station wagon the woman hand her daughter a cardboard box before grabbing a couple of plastic crates heading to the building. Before the girl could even take a step the bottom of her box fell out spilling it's contents on to the ground causing even more frustration for her. She looked like she was about to cry over this, another "straw" trying to break her back.

There it was again, Silver's heart skipped another beat. This time he realized something odd was happening to him, the impulse was almost overpowering. He had to deny himself the opportunity, the desire to help her. He actually to go down there, and gather up the fallen item, and offer to help unpack the car and offer some words of comfort. He knew better than to needlessly reveal himself to his objectives yet it was hard to resists the urge to do just that.

Silver forced himself to just stand there and look on at the sight of the woman yelling at her daughter over the accident. The girl just tried to ignore her looking away, then turn her gaze up to the clouds as a crash of lightening lit up the sky.

Silver's heart was racing as he ducked behind the ledge of the build hiding from the girls view. Silver worried that she might of caught sight of him hoping that the lightening too bright notice him on the ledge. Looking over the edge he only saw the woman yelling toward the apartments, the girl was gone from view but he knew were she was. Taking a moment breath slowly Silver felt for her living energy and followed it as it made it's way up the building. Finally Silver caught sight of the girl through the window of a sparsely furnished apartment. She quickly moved through the rooms till she found a room with a bare mattress where she locked the door and threw herself onto the bed.

Silver continued to watch silently as the mother tried unloading the car on her own until a moving van showed up and began moving larger items such as a TV, refrigerator, the frame and mattress for a king size bed among other things that couldn't in the car. While the girl slept, or at least pretended to, as far as Silver could tell the mother directed the movers on where to move certain items all the while checking them out and flirting with them.

Hoping to gain their interest she took provocative actions such removing her coat to reveal a clingy soaked through blouse, bending over for box to showoff her ass, and she feinting embarrassment opening and closing a box that contain something that caught the men's attention. Putting the box aside she searched through a few other boxes before walking off to another room. With her gone the movers began talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Clearly the mother was the topic of their conversation as they made gestures imply how hot they found her as they grabbed their private to adjust their erections, and bragging they would do if they managed to get into bed with her.

The men failed to notice her checking in on them from time to time to listen in and wait for the moment to return. Finally she walked in with a couple of boxes setting them aside on the kitchen counter. She then lead them into one of the other rooms. It wasn't that long before the mover returned to the living room, one looking embarrassed and kept holding up his left hand to show his wedding ring. Susan enter the room without her blouse gone. The married man backed way to the door rapidly talking and trying to get his friend to leave with him. The other mover lingered as he exited the apartment and held his hand to his ear gesturing that they call each other then left.

The woman stood there with an annoyed look on her face quickly hurried to the door and shouted something to them before slamming the door and locking it. She then made her way to the same box she had shown the movers and removed something then walked off into another room.

Silver checked the other window to see the girl still asleep in bed. It seemed to be the best time to begin investigating them. Quickly he jumped on the apartment building and climbed down to check for and unlocked window to enter through. Once inside he searched a purse where he found the identification for a Susan Vandom.

"Well that's a start but lets see if I can find something on the girl." Looking for more info he took quick peeks into the various boxes scattered around the apartment and almost failed to notice sounds of moaning coming from one of the other rooms. The sound seemed unfamiliar to Silver as it certainly wasn't moans of pain from an injury or sickness. Turning back to the boxes he noticed the box that Susan had taken time to show the movers. It was a fairly large box as he quietly walked up to it and checked inside.

'_She showed them this stuff on purposed?'_ he questioned with wide eyes and closed the box in shock. No wonder the movers took such notice of the box given its contents. Box was filled with sex toys, the most prominent being a sybian filling the bottom half of the box. On top of it was an assortment of vibrators and dildoes that ranged in size from a small bead wired to a control box to a huge black dildo that stretched from one corner of the box to the opposite corner.

Silver moved on to other boxes trying to get the image out of his head only for the moans from the other room to grow very loud as it mixed with a series of exclamations that cleared up all doubt of what Susan was up to in her room.

"Mom, would you shut up." The daughter called out from her room. At the sound of an opening door Silver shot to the window, he was out and had the window closed before the girl entered the living room. She began going through the boxes herself and started moving her own possessions into her new room.

Silver climbed back up to the roof before he decided to take to the skies again.

He didn't have the girl's name but he did have her mother's and that would be enough to start. Now that he knew where five of his targets were, it would help him decide where to look for a place to live. That should be easy enough to handle with his current funds. Once that was secured he could setup a surveillance system and return later that night to place the micro-cameras and audio bugs in each girl's house.

Then tomorrow, he could begin learning what was so special about them especially that red head.

* * *

"But truthfully, the things I want to learn about her don't even belong in my reports." Silver's hand moved to the fifth pocket of his jeans and felt the small lump against his hip. It was actually a decent size and would remain so if he handled it carefully if and when that day came.

Silver thought of how long he'd held on to it. How often he'd actually thought about it since he'd found it. Back then he'd considered many possibilities on how to cut and set it, before the idea faded and he all but forgot he even had it. It's surprising that he hadn't lost it over the years, moving it from one pair of jeans to the next more out of habit than out of care.

Why would he remember it now? How many times had he held something such as this and allowed it to go unused? Silver was ready to live the rest of his life and die, leaving it as raw as the day it was dug up. But now, more ideas formed in his mind. A variety of cuts could be done to it, but his mind kept returning to one cut in particular. It seems like the best choice and already his thoughts considered how to best set it.

Silver's eyes grew heavy as he considered the possibilities trying to avoid the most obvious thought that negated the reason to even entertain these ideas. It finally hit him, the last thought to go through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_'It's not like she would ever say yes.'_

* * *

**A/N**:

**Here's the start of the side story, you'll notice that I intend to label them to match up with chapters of the main story.**

**If you're curious about the title Private Conversations, I consider Silver thinking to himself a conversation. But if that's not enough for you guys then know that I intend to have actual conversations between Silver and Will. Of course the reason for this story is to better acquainted you readers to Silver and his life that I worried would bog down the main story had I left it in there.**

**Update 5/01/12: I changed the last scene because I completely forgot this event when I first "finished" this chapter and published it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio.**

**Private Conversations**

**Chapter 5.1 – School Daze**

Silver walked away from the lunch line, tray in hand, looking for Irma and Hay Lin. Spotting them sitting at a table together it was only a matter of time before the other girls joined them. He then made his way toward a table next to the wall. Placing his tray down he moved one chair again the wall and took a seat positioned to see the two girls waiting for their friends. Silver put out a laptop and mp3 player from his backpack setting them on his lap and table respectively. Starting his player he started a compilation program and opened several projects each with a number of windows displaying components and routines.

He reviewed the progress on each project and reorganized his thoughts on the programs he was creating. Once he was prepared he began typing away at the keyboard working on one of the programs. His speed increased as he found a rhythm to his typing stopping only to switch to a different window and work on a different part of a program or another program altogether. He was almost entranced by his work with his mind absorbed by thoughts of completed versions of each program. Versions that kept changing as Silver's mind conceived more efficient alternatives to how to write them resulting in him returning to previous windows to write in, delete, replace or alter lines of code.

Despite his eagerness to complete his work he managed to draw his mind away from it long enough to take moment or two to check on the girls every so often. He witnessed Taranee join them at the table, later followed by Cornelia. Finally Will showed up and began looking for a place to sit. As she searched her eyes turned to Silver who froze for a brief moment before Silver looked down to his computer screen.

Silver was confused for a moment, trying to remember where he had left off. Looking at the screen he saw one window with new lines of code appearing as the computer was still trying to keep up with Silver's fingers as it emptied its memory buffer. Reading through the code until the new lines finally stopped he found several errors that had to be corrected before continuing. Once fixed he was back on track and progressing just like before.

Looking up from his screen to check the girls, Will had already joined them and they began talking. Silver's hands slowed as his focus shifted to following the girls' lips. Taranee drew the girls' attention toward himself and Cornelia suggested having the cops deal with him. It was an amusing idea as it only put them at risk and it would only force Silver from public view and revert back to observing the girls in complete anonymity. It seemed that Irma was currently talking but with her back toward him he couldn't even guess what she was saying. Hay Lin then suggested inviting Silver into their discussion, which was an unexpected idea.

"Hey Silver." Silver turned and noticed a girl talking to him and paused his player. She seemed familiar, possibly from one of the classes he had already attended.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Lucy we had history and gym class together." Lucy had a bright smile on her face but Silver found it to be insincere. The girls had impressively styled hair, a perfect tan, a remarkable figure, and flawless skinned. All these signs pointed to the likelihood that most guys would find her very attractive. Attractiveness was such a subjective concept, he could recognize that she meet the usual requirements but, personally didn't find the girl attractive himself. Something about her seemed off, such as her smile that seemed more like a malicious smirk and her eyes with a scheming quality that put him off.

"You know, I was really impressed with how you handled yourself in class." The statement seemed honest enough, but her voice was unnaturally kind. She was pushing herself as fan to gain he favor. "I've never seen someone deal with teachers the way you do. Everyone's already talking about you, your attitude and your singing. You're already popular, not as popular as me but really popular for your first day."

'_What the hell is she talking about?'_ Silver thought about what she was saying. _'Popular, for what? I haven't done anything to warrant any popularity. Unless mouthing off to your teacher is considered cool now a days. Did she say singing?'_

"You're lucky, I can make you even more popular. You want to come over to my table and hang with my friends?"

"No, go away." Silver answered straight out returning to his screen checking his progress.

"Excuse me? I just invited you to hang out with some of the coolest people in school."

"Don't care, go away." Silver reached for his player to start it up again.

"I don't think you understand, I'm offering a chance to join the in-crowd. This can make or break your rep. at this school. Do you realize what you're passing up? I'm talking about the best parties, admiration from everyone, and your pick of cute girls. I know that I'm…"

'_Why the hell is she still here?'_ Silver started to tune out his visitor. _'I don't care about your clique! I'm busy here go away.'_

"…so are you interested?" Lucy finished

"Not even a little bit, now piss off." Silver answered not really caring what the question was. _'Please, let this be done and go away.'_

"I was trying to be nice." Lucy dropped all pretense of hospitality. "You might popular today but that can change…"

'_Ah crap she not leaving. I can't believe I'd forgotten that the worst part about high school isn't the boredom of being smarter than the teachers. It's it all the inane company you're forced to keep._

"Trust me you do _not_ want to get on my bad side…"

'_How do I get her to leave? How do I get her to leave?' _Silver mind raced trying to think of a way to end the conversation. _'Can't use violence that'll only draw attention and I guess she doesn't deserve that. Knockout gas? Damn I don't think I have any and still too conspicuous. Neuralizer, no too extreme and other people might catch the flash. Hypnosis, no I don't have a pocket watch and it not exactly subtle. Genjutsu, not my strong suit but with a Sharingan, no wait even if it works she might remember my eyes. Wait maybe a Jedi mind trick. It's been awhile but I'm desperate enough.'_

"So, you want to reconsider my offer?" Lucy offer steeled her gaze on Silver.

"You want to leave me alone." Silver replied with a subtle wave of his hand toward Lucy.

"Excuse me! Was that threat? Do you think you can order me around?"

"You will go away and leave me alone" Silver insisted with a more focused tone.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing this."

'_Oh you've got to be kidding me. This idiot's got a stronger mind than a fuckin' stormtrooper.'_ Silver was stunned that she resisted the suggestions.

"You're really going to pass this up?"

"Yes, now will you go away?"

"You know what? FUCK YOU!" Lucy shouted, "You had your chance and you blew it."

"Thank God I thought she might never leave." Silver whispered to himself as Lucy walked away. He started up his player again and looked back at the girls who were laughing and getting along.

Silver turned his attention to his lunch, salisbury steak, a cup of corn, a carton of chocolate milk, a container of orange juice and a couple wedges of orange. He was far from thrilled about the steak and had hoped the cafeteria offered an alternate entre but that wasn't the case. When asked, Silver could swear the lunch lady purposely put extra gravy just to spite him.

"Yeah there's no way I'm eating that." Silver picked up an orange wedge and popped it into his mouth and bit it like a mouth guard with rind showing instead of his teeth. He looked over at Will briefly and averted his eye back to the screen. He continued with his programing using only his left hand while his right worked on opening his milk. While switching out his orange wedge for a sip of milk he realized that another student was engaging him in conversation.

With a sigh he stopped his player again and took in the sight of his visitor. The boy was fairly tall, and wore a letter man jacket suggesting he was jock. The anger on his face made it clear that this guy had a bone to pick with him but could not recall ever crossing the guy.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the guy shouted.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Silver asked unaffected by the guy's anger.

"I'm Billy, you Silver?"

"That'd be me, what of it?"

"You're the guy that got Uriah kick out of school and arrested."

'_Uriah? What concern is Uriah to this guy?'_ Silver took another look trying to find signs of drug use but nothing obvious was visible. _'Doesn't look like a user, eyes are fine, no shaking, stressed but clearly restraining himself. He's not a customer of Uriah.'_

"One could argue that Uriah got himself kick out dealing on school grounds."

"He's not a dealer!" Billy yelled in anger and grabbed Silver by the collar and pulled him out of his seat pushed him against the wall, his laptop falling to the floor and his player dangling by his ankles. "I know you're lying. He'd never deal drugs, he's too good for that."

"Seriously, you know better than what I witnessed with my own eyes? Exactly how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him you little bastard." Billy's voice became softer and more serious, "I've known him since we were kids he was my best friend."

'"_Was?" past tense?'_ a thought crossed Silver's mind and took another look at Billy, the jacket, the build, and something in his eyes. It was more than just anger, it was something more personal.

"So you guys were close?"

"He was my best friend, I know he'd never get caught up in drugs."

"Uh huh," Silver clearly disregarding his assertions "when's the last time you guys actually hung out?"

"Listen you sonavobitch," Billy slammed Silver against the wall again, "you don't know anything about Uriah. I know you set him up, you and that new girl."

'_Avoiding the question, it's been awhile.'_

"Well you're right about one thing I really don't know Uriah very well. All I know is he drinks, he carries drugs, and he attempts _rape_..."

"Stop lying!" again he slammed in again the wall asserting his strength. "You're lying I know he wouldn't do that, any of that."

"Sure, off topic though how long you been in…" Silver touched Billy's jacket "… football?"

"Is this a joke to you?" Again with the wall.

"No I'm just naturally curious," Still Silver wasn't the slightest bit intimated, "and could you ease up on pushing me again the wall? The first time took me by surprise but it's getting a little tired now."

"You think I'm playing? Do I have to bust your head to make you take me serious?"

"Hey I didn't start this conversation, you did. I'm just trying to take something away from this. So tough guy, you train hard or are you a natural athlete."

"Does this answer your question." Billy immediately punched Silver in the stomach without much of a reaction.

"Like that? Bet you regret messing with me now huh?" Billy satisfied with showing his strength and punched him several more time. "Been training since junior high, constantly, star player!"

'_No shortage of confidence.' _Silver started getting annoyed with taking hits to the stomach. _'Wait "constantly", little room for friends outside of the team.'_

"Did Uriah and his friend join for your training sessions?"

Billy hesitated with his next punch stunned by the question.

"And there it is so you two haven't hung out since you join the football team."

"So what, what's that got to do with anything?" Billy become more agitated and unnerved, "Uriah still wouldn't do that shit you've been lying about. I know he wouldn't so, so you're gonna tell the truth. You're going to confess that you set him up that you're lying about what happened yesterday."

Silver just stared silently looking at the guilt in his eyes, he then leaned in close to him despite Billy trying to push him back against the wall.

"It wasn't your fault." Silver whispered into his ear, "Friends drift apart sometimes. You're not responsible for the choices Uriah made even if you two stayed close."

"Shut up." Billy finally managed to push Silver back again the wall.

"You can't blame yourself Uriah made his own choice to be a dealer. You couldn't have stopped him, he would have only dragged you down with him."

"Shut up!"

"Kurt and Clubber were lucky, they made the right choice selling him out…"

"I said SHUT UP!" Billy drew back his fist.

'_Okay that was too far. Crap this is actually gonna hurt.'_ Billy punched Silver across the face throwing him off balance knocking Silver's head against the wall. Silver got up and check the cut on his forehead where he'd hit his head and noticed the blood stain on the wall.

"Heh, that what actually pretty good." Silver looked at Billy who was staring as Silver's wound. Billy seemed to regret that last punch, and the thought that Silver knew his guilt like didn't help his mood.

"What is going on here?" The two turned to find Mrs. Knickerbocker walking up. "Mr. Mizuno I hope you haven't gotten yourself into another fight already."

"No ma'am just had a little accident." Silver answered touching his wound. "I was just trying to lean against the wall and I just fell over and banged my head."

Billy was surprised that Silver was trying to cover for him. It was such a flimsy story but why bother helping him.

"I was told that a couple of student were about to fight."

"No fight here Billy and I were just having a little talk. It turned into an interest conversation about one taking personal responsibly for one's choices. Billy here suggested that people who may have not provided positive influence might bear some responsibility for some another choices. I say that positive or negative influence may affect one's choices but we still need to accept that our choice will always be our own choice. Outside influence only comes into play if one is willing to accept it as help or hindrance."

Billy really didn't follow what Silver was explaining but realized that right now he was trying to help him.

Mrs. Knickerbocker looked at the two boys clear not believing Silver's story but Billy was untouched and Silver was trying to down play the wound on his head. The blood stain on the wall was too big to just be from a simple fall. He hit the wall much harder than that.

"So I'm too believed that I been misinformed about the situation here?" She questioned.

"Yep."

"Uh, yeah no fight her ma'am. We were just talking." Billy couldn't believe that she was actually falling for it.

"Well if there are no other problems you Mr. Mizuno should head on to the nurse's office."

"No need Mrs. Knickerbocker this isn't a big deal." Indicating his injury.

"I'm going to have to insist that wound must be looked at."

"Yeah sure," Silver reached into his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. "I'll get right on that, no need to get a nurse involved."

"Mr. Mizuno…"

"Mrs. Knickerbocker, I've had plenty of experience of dealing with my own injuries. Trust me this isn't the worst wound of my own that I've had to deal with on my own. This isn't even the worst wound I've had today." Silver smiled as he sat down and began cleaning the wound and apply a bandage while the principal watched. He then gathered up his laptop and player, setting on the table.

"So is there anything else?"

"I suppose not, if you're sure that you feel alright."

"Yeah I'm good, sorry for the misunderstanding ma'am, see you later Billy."

"Uh, yeah later Silver." Billy and Mrs. Knickerbocker then left.

'_Well that was mildly interesting. More trouble than it was worth, but interesting.'_ Silver downed his chocolate milk pop in the another orange wedge and got back to work on his computer.

The screen read "Purge Hard Drive? Yes/No". Clicking "No" the screen displayed "Key ID: A48" in red text.

'_Huh red A48, red A48, for this laptop.'_ Considered the ID for a moment then typed in a sixteen character password restoring the screen to where he had left off before he was interrupted.

"Um, Silver?"

Silver looked up to see Will standing in front of him. She was staring at the bandage on his head.

"Are you alright?"

"What this?" Silver said, after removing the orange and pointed to his wound, "It's nothing you know I've had worse."

"So what are you working on?" Will asked not sure why she was bothering with small talk when she just knew what she came to ask him.

"Just stuff." Silver continued typing switching to just his left hand as he reach for his cup of corn and consumed its contents.

"Ugh, that was a bad choice." Silver groaned, "Bleagh, how did they screw up canned corn? Egh, or maybe it just the um… the uh… juice? I guess it's called, that gives it such a bad taste."

"Really, you have a head injury and you're complaining about the corn?" Will said trying not to smile at the faces he was making over the corn. "So do you want to join us over at our table?"

"…" He just stared at her for a moment, "I see if you can't stop me from watching you, you'll just keep a closer eye on me. That's probably the best strategy for you girls. But what's the best choice for me, keep my distance or just close the gap. Eh, guess it might make it easier."

"Just come on you don't have to make a sound like a life changing decision." Will started back to the girls table.

"Eh, you never know." Silver saved and closed his programs put his laptop back into his pack and gathered his things. Getting up Silver noticed several students walking up to him.

'_Orale, not again.'_

"Excuse Silver?" one of them started "We were think that…"

"You should go back to your table to complete and review your homework." Silver suggested making a subtle wave of his hand under his lunch tray.

"… we should go back to our table." One student said in a trancelike voice.

"And review our homework." Said the next.

"I need to start mine." The last one followed

'_There we go.'_ Silver watched the student walk off without bothering him anymore. _'Now to see if this was a smart decision.'_

Silver then went to join the girls at their table.

* * *

Once again Silver entered the class and once again found that the only available desk was right next to Will who was already avoiding eye contact with him as he made his way to his seat. Silver deciding not to annoy her just yet and began memorizing his math textbook. He was nearly done when Missus Rudolph finished calling row and drew everyone's attention to Silver.

"Mr. Mizuno, Mr. Mizuno," Rudolph call gain Silver's attention, "we are glad to have you joining are class. Would you like to introduce yourself to your fellow classmates?"

"Nope." Silver answered and returned to the textbook.

"Well do you have any questions before we begin class?"

"No I don't think s-" Silver pause looking around the room and noticing a chalkboard filled with a long mathematical problem.

"Do you have a question Mr. Mizuno?" Rudolph asked as she watched him getting out of his seat. "Is there a problem? Mr. Mizuno would you kindly return to your seat."

Silver ignored her and walked over to the chalkboard his right hand hanging by his side with his fingertips quickly tapping the tip of his thumb in in rapid succession. Picking up a piece of chalk wrote 4.654354_ and then outlined it with a rectangle.

"There we go." Silver said put the chalk down, "That would have been bugging me all day."

"Well Mr. Mizuno I'm glad you've taken an interest in the class's bonus problem, but attempting to answer the problem requires…"

"Attempt? It's answered so don't worry about it." Silver made his way back to his seat.

"Not quite Mr. Mizuno, again I appreciate your interest in this difficult problem but that's not the correct answer." Missus Rudolph explain, "Not that it should discourage you from trying again but allow me to explain. If you can successfully answer the problem you need to turn in a paper showing your work along with the _correct_ answer. If you succeed you will receive automatic A's for all quizzes and homework assignments the entire school year."

"Then I guess I got some free A's because that is the correct answer."

"No Mr. Mizuno your answer is incorrect if you had turned in your work for the problem I'd be willing to point out some your mistakes, after class, hopefully pointing you in the right direction for your next attempt."

"Excuse me Missus Rudolph but that is the correct answer for that problem on the board. If you got a different answer then you're the one who got it wrong." Sounds of giggles and gasps spread throughout the class at Silver's statement. "So what do you think the answer is?"

"If I told you that then no one else would be able to attempt answer the problem and earn the reward."

"I ready earned it besides," Silver turn to his fellow classmates, "How many of you have or ever intend to try answering this problem."

Various students admitted to not having any interest in the problem while looking around to see if anyone actually did want to answer it.

"See your attempt to encourage math interest was more or less in vain so seriously what did you come up with?"

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed, but if no one really has any intent on solving the problem…" Missus Rudolph paused hoping someone would change their mind, "then I suppose the bonus problem is cancelled for this year. The answer was simply 9.

"No it not." Silver responded looking back at the problem.

"Mr. Mizuno I am positive that is the answer I learn of this difficult math problem from a highly reputable physics professor from the university."

"Yeah it's a complicated problem but…" Silver continued looking at the problem with his fingers, again, quickly tapping his thumb as though he was counting, "wait, I think you wrote the problem down wrong Missus Rudolph."

"Excuse me?"

"On the second line you have 3(4x-7w)n over, well it doesn't matter what it's over that minus is supposed to be a plus sign."

"A plus sign, you believe I left out a plus sign?" Missus Rudolph took a closer look at the supposed error on the second line.

"That would be the simplest fix that would make the answer 9. There are other possible mistakes that could also make the answer 9 but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming you only made one mistake when writing it. So since I doubt you wrote this problem from memory do you have the original written down somewhere to compare to this."

Missus Rudolph considered Silver's explanation and went to her desk, unlocking a drawer and searched through it until she found a folder and within found a copy of the of the math problem she'd written on the board. Looking at the portion that Silver had pointed out finding that indeed had a plus sign instead of a minus sign.

"Well, class it seems that I was mistaken. I did in fact write it down incorrectly, very impressive Mr. Mizuno for noticing."

"I know math, just don't forget my free A's." Silver said returning to his textbook and continued to memorize the last of it.

"Yes well I suppose you've earned them, even if you failed to show your work."

"Eh, it just takes so long to write it down." Silver responded closing his text and laying his head down for a nap, "Wake me when class is over."

"Excuse me Mr. Mizuno but as talented as you in math I still expect you listen to today's lesson." Missus Rudolph stated only to receive a light snore in response.

"I think he's already asleep Missus Rudolph." Will announced checking on him.

"Will someone please wake him up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Will spoke up, "The last time someone try to wake him he nearly broke their arm, while still asleep. It might be safer to just leave him alone for now."

"That's nonsense he's not going to hurt anyone just for waking him."

"Don't believe it." A boy in the back gripping his shoulder called out, "My arms still sore and my mom said she made a doctor's appointment for after school."

With that the class continued without Silver's participation.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Here's more in depth info Silver, his capabilities and how he deals with the people around him.**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio.**

**Private Conversations**

**Chapter 5.2**

The journey was long on foot and on snake tail, but Silver quickly caught up to the creature Cedric and his prisoner. The ominous castle in the distant seemed the most likely destination for the servant of Phobos. Silver easily snuck into the castle before Cedric avoiding the human guard and strange creatures that patrolled the castle. Figuring that Cedric would eventually report to the prince Silver opened his senses to the energy level of several beings within the castle and made his way to the strongest of them.

As quietly as possible he entered what appeared to be the throne room of the castle. A young man with long hair and short goatee sat in meditation on the throne upon a dais. It seemed he failed to notice Silver's presence who silently ducked behind on of the columns supporting the ceiling. An obvious hiding place, as it was the _only_ hiding place available in the room. Keeping to the shadow of the column Silver floated up to the ceiling and grabbed on the column and climb to the best viewing point it provided and waited for Cedric.

The wait was short as Cedric entered the room and bowed before the young man who must be Prince Phobos.

"Report." The prince commanded.

With a loud roar Cedric began glowing as his torso shrank to the form of a normal human being while his long snake tail retracted beneath his robes and presumably into body.

"We have captured the rebel leader my prince, but I was ambushed at the portal by the Guardians." Cedric announced.

"The Guardians? The Guardians are old women Cedric."

"No so my lord they are now young girls."

"So the crystal has pasted on to a new generation." Phobos considered, "This may complicate the search for my sister. Finding her is essential if I am to maintain my power over Meridian."

The main doors to the throne room opened and several guards bought in the boy Cedric had captured in front of the girls. The boy was bound in chains guided by a large blue creature who forced him to kneel down before Phobos before kneeling himself.

"The troublemaker Prince Phobos." The blue man said indicating his prisoner.

"You will reveal to me the traitors who have sided with your rebellion!" Phobos ordered the boy.

"You'll learn nothing from me!" The boy sneered, earning the prince's wrath as the Phobos held out his hand and release energy at the boy raising him up into the air and throwing him into one of the columns.

"You shall not be so obstinate for long boy. To the dungeon with him, he shall be dealt with soon enough."

The guards picked the boy up and dragged him away lead by the blue man, leaving the Prince and Cedric alone with Silver in the shadows.

"Step aside Cedric." Phobos commanded directing him to the right of the dais. Phobos then released a stream of sand from his hand and began swirling on the ground before him. The circle of sand grew and churned becoming translucent as an image began forming. Silver's heart skipped a beat as the Will's face appeared in the sands before it faded away leaving only the image. Silently Silver watched thankful that he alerted prince to his presense.

"So this is the new keeper of the Heart." Phobos mused. "I have a new task for you Cedric. You are to find a portal to Earth and bring me this girl. She must be made to relinquish the Heart to me."

"Why not allow me to destroy her, my prince?"

"No! Destroy her and there's no telling how the Heart may respond. It may only seal it powers from us but it could retaliate. More than likely it would either attempt to return to Kandrakar or worse find a new keeper that maybe even more dangerous than the girl. Best we simply neutralize her and the Heart and learn whether they are actually a threat to us. Without her and the Heart the Guardians will have no powers to hinder us."

"Understood my prince." Cedric bow once more and left.

The prince sat quietly on his throne with clenched fist clearly upset by the news of the Guardian. Silver remained where his was considering that any attempt to sneak out would not go unnoticed. The idea of Phobos sensing the Heart of Kandrakar to the point of conjuring Will's image was disturbing. If the Phobos could manage that from another dimension then sensing Silver in the same room should have been easy.

Silver felt paranoid at the idea, floating up the column should have been easy to detect unless he was distracted or otherwise inhibited. The question was did Phobos know of Silver's presence or could his awareness only be magic sensitive. It was troubling to think that the prince was simple trying toying with him, but waiting him out was the safest choice. It didn't seem that floating down would go unnoticed this time as well and any other method that released more every that was even easier to detect.

Silver was stuck hiding for over an hour while Phobos sat and plotted until he finally tired and left his throne room. Silver let out a sigh of relieve as he waited a moment longer to sense Phobos' energy move further away as well as other energy signatures that all keep their distance. It was finally time to leave, dropping down to the floor make a slight sound that echoed throughout the throne room. Another moment waiting for silence to return and Silver was on the move.

* * *

It was late when Silver returned home again. He had explored a portion of the castle, after leaving the throne room, including the dungeons where he found the boy they had captured. The prisoner had been released from his chains but it did little to help as he attempted to scale the wall of the pit he was imprisoned in. It had been impressive watching him climb but it was clear that he would not be able to reach the halfway point let alone escape the pit. So there he left the prisoner without even a hello.

The whole way back home he checked for any signs of being followed but noticed nothing, leaving the castle, on the way to the portal or in Heatherfield.

'_I guess I overestimated Phobos' senses. Next time I'll go faster and not worry so much about suppressing my power level. Just hope he didn't ignore me just to make drop my guard like this. I'm gonna be pissed if ignoring me is a setup for later.'_

Lying in bed he considered reviewing the surveillance vids for the day but was too distracted by what he'd learned at the castle. They were looking for Phobos' sister, but more pressing they were after Will. The strategy was sound, capture the Heart disable the Guardians. Once they found a portal how difficult would it be for them to track Will down? Would it even appear in town or could the portal open a thousand miles away? More questions crossed Silver's mind, one in particular kept pressing his thoughts.

'_Should I warn her?'_ Silver considered with a sigh. _'Is it too much to have her be ready for the attack or does this need to happen naturally? Damn it, I hate it when the line so damn thin.'_

"No, if I could warn her I wouldn't even need to debate the matter." Silver thought aloud. "I guess I just have to see how this plays out."

With that Silver drifted to sleep hoping that a portal would not open or be found by Phobos or his minions anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Another side story to chapter 5, of course this takes place after five but before six.**

**We now see how far Silver goes to learn more about the worlds he visits, and how far he goes to let those worlds decide for themselves what will happen to them.**

**And don't forget Read & Review.**


End file.
